An Average Morning With Steve Stark-Rogers
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Steve takes you through an average morning with his genius, billionaire, ex playboy, philanthropist husband Tony Rogers-Stark and his radioactive bitten vigilantly college student son Peter, who is dating a somewhat insane mercenary named Wade Wilson. With all this crazy, it's surprisingly calm.


Like some sort of automatic machine, my eye's slide open, brain in almost perfectly working order. No sudden blaring noise or jolt of my body to wake me, just my inner clock informing me that it's that time.

Though I had no doubt in my subconscious, I still looked over at the bedside clock and, as expected, it was just before 5 am. I then turn to the other side of the bed and revel in the warmth that spreads throughout my body.

There lay Tony, my gorgeous husband of almost 20 years, eyes closed and breath light in a relaxed and peaceful slumber. I watch him lay there, lifting my hand so I can run my fingers through his messy hair which is slightly sticky from sweat and various other liquids he used down in his lab before stumbling upstairs at an ungodly hour and practically falling asleep before he even reaches the bed.

After several minutes of admiring my lover, I lift up to place a light kiss atop his forehead. He doesn't stir, barley even makes a noise of acknowledgment at the touch as he is far to deep in sleep to care.

I then sadly slide out from under the covers, stretched my body a bit after I stand, then head over to my dresser. I pull out and proceed to change into a loose t-shirt, sweat pants, and thick cotton socks. I take one more glance at my sleeping beauty before slipping out of our bedroom.

As I walk down the hall, J.A.R.V.I.S. is quick to greet me, tell me the weather report and remind me of any appointments I have today. I thank him just as I reach the kitchen and proceed to get myself a quick drink. Once my thirst is quenched I continue on to the hall closet and retrieve a pull over hoody and runners. After I'm prepared for the early morning elements I open the front door and I'm not surprised to find a red and black clad man jump up from his seat on our front steps.

"Good morning Cap." He greets cheerfully.

"Good morning Wilson." I return with a gentle smile, relieved to see the mercenary not armed with his usually array of weapons that made it look like he was about to take down a small army by himself. "I see your back from your recent mission. Everything went well I presume."

"Yep, not a single casualty! By my hands at least." He said proudly.

"We done, Peter will be proud." His smile grows so big it was noticeable even through his mask at the compliment, though I knew it was more from the impending praise he would receive from his lover.

"Speaking of Peter..." The merc with a mouth pushed with the subtlety of a door to door salesman. With a light sigh, I step aside.

"Go ahead. He's still asleep in his room, try not to wake him." I say, though the last bit was most likely not heard as he bounded into my home, hands raised as he called my sons name. Part of me regrets letting him in, knowing that he would wake Peter despite the fact that my son had school this morning, but they haven't seen each other in three weeks, I can relate to the rush of excitement at a reunion. Besides, Wilson had been kind enough to wait outside our door like Tony and I had asked instead of braking and entering like he had done in the beginning.

Pushing my concerns of my sons sudden yet most definitely joyous awakening aside, I closed the front door behind me, asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to lock it, and started off on my morning jog.

The first couple laps where without disruption, leaning me to think over the rest of the day. What work had to be done, what appointments needed to be attended, what to cook for dinner tonight because despite Tony assuring me that we had the money to hire an in house chef, I am determined to cook for my family. Don't ask me why this was so important because I can't really explain it. It's the same thing that drives me to do our own laundry, dishes, cleaning, it just feels like how it should be.

Ether way, back to my morning jog. Around the third lap I usually pass Sam and continue to pass his for another couple laps before I slow down to chat.

Once my body decides it's had enough for the day and I proceed to force it to do one more, then I head home.

After removing my sweater and shoes, I make my way to the kitchen for another drink and am not surprised to find that I'm no longer the only one up.

Wilson sat on one of the stools surrounding the kitchen island, now without his mask, reveling his unfortunately deformed face that held a grin that one could only describe as stupidly happy as he held Peter who was perched a top his lap. My sons hair was tousled and stuck out in all directions, not yet cleaned and groomed for the morning, and had light purple crescents under his eyes that showed he hadn't received his mandatory hours of sleep, but he held a similar dazed grin as he watched the older, a light blush painted across his checks.

I watch for a moment, unable to stop the corners of my lips from turning upward at my son's joy before I make my presence known.

"Good morning Peter." My son jolts at the sudden call of his name, head snapping up to look at me.

"D-dad, morning." He greeted as he attempted to slide from his boyfriends lap, his pink cheeks darkening to red, but is held firmly in place. "W-wade." He practically hissed but is only pulled closer into the embrasure, Wilson's head snuggling into Peter's neck.

"How was your sleep?" I press forward, trying to show that I have seen enough of the mercenary wrapped around my son that it doesn't bother me all that much anymore.

"Cut unexpectedly short but was good while it lasted. How about you?" He asks in an attempts at a casual voice, though the underline of embarrassment was still there.

"Fine thanks. Though, speaking of cutting things short, I believe it's time to go wake your father." I say as I look in the direction of our shared bedroom.

"Oh, he was up late last night so he might be grumpy." Peter warned, apparently giving up on detaching himself from his boyfriend for the time being.

"Duely noted, thank you." I say as I turn and make my way out of the kitchen, leaving Peter to prepare for school. As I leave I can hear my son inform his lover that he couldn't get ready for school with the older's arms on him to which Wilson assured that they would find a way.

I open our bedroom door to find Tony, lying close to the exact same way I left him. I crawl over and lay beside my husband, my head propped up on my hand and I find myself in the familiar situation of aimlessly watching the man before me.

Soon though I begin to run my free hand through his deep mohogony hair and quietly call his name. He stirs only slightly and I take it as my cue to lean down and place peck on his lips. As I pull away, Tony's chin rises as he mindlessly attempts to follow my lips. I scoff humorously as his brows knit together in slight confusion before going for another, longer kiss. He's quick to react and began to move his mouth with mine. When I pull away this time, his expression lowers into somewhat of a pout.

"Nooohooo." He rejects as if his protesting could add a few hours to the morning. My grin widens as he shifts deeper into the mattress.

"Good morning my darling I greet.

"Good night my darling." He offers back despite knowing I wasn't going to accept it.

"Come on Tony, it's time to get up, life calls."

"Let the machine get it." He tries.

"Tooony." I say in a slightly stern yet still humored tone, brow raised.

"Steeeve." He copies, as he flops an arm around my waist and pulls his body to mine. "Let's cuddle." He offers as he buries his face into my shirt.

"Maybe later." I wrap my free arm around his torso and rise to a sitting position, pulling my whining husband along with me.

"Baby why? I thought you loved me." He says as he sat practically limp on my lap as if I would just give up and drop him back down onto the bed.

"I do love you," I assure, the accusation said a few to many times to be taken seriously enough to effect me. "That's why I haven't showered, yet." I feel his body tense as I whisper the last part to him.

"Well, you should have said that sooner." I can feel his lips turn up into a grin as he places a few kisses on my neck and shoulder. I chuckle, which he soon joins in on, as I tuck my arms under his, forcing him to hold onto my neck. Once I get a good grip, I stand from the bed with a little help from my husband. Tony's quick to wrap his legs around me and, though he wouldn't admit to it, giggles gleefully as I carry him to our shared bathroom.

We take our morning shower and no, we didn't do what your probably thinking. A lot of lip action and few touches here and there to wake the senses, but it didn't go as far as the gutter your perverted minds have jumped into.

After bathing, we dress for the day, which is J.A.R.V.I.S.'s opportunity to explain the schedule for the day. After grunts, groans, and attempting to assure that he himself didn't have to go to any meetings, we emerge from our room. Tony naturally gravitates to the kitchen and I follow, hoping to and successfully catching Peter before he leaves for school, Wilson standing close by in some common cloths he keeps stashed in his lovers bedroom.

"Ah, good timing, we where just heading out." Peter greets as he slings his back pack over his shoulder.

"Well good morning and good bye then." Tony says as he pulls Peter into a quick embrace. "And a good morning to you Wade, welcome back. Everything go well?"

"Yep." Wilson said rather enthusiastically. "Not a single death by me, Can I have the gadget you promised me now?" He asks, subtle as always.

"I don't know, did you break into my house this morning?" Tony asked with a raised brow as the mercenary rocked back and forth on his heals and toes.

"Nope, I waited outside like a good boy." Wilson proclaimed proudly as my husbands other brow lifts. Tony turns his head to look at me, silently asking if I can vouch for his story. I nod and his expression lightens to a smile.

"Then yes, you may."

"Really!?" Wilson asked as he halts his rocking, sticking him on his tip toes, his expression one could relate to a child.

"But not now, Peter has school to get to."

"Right, do you need us to call the car sweetie?" I asked but Peter shakes his head, steps a bit closer to Wilson and intertwines one of his and his boyfriends hands.

"No thanks, Wade's going to walk with me, gives us time to chat.

"And then I'll be back for my reward."

"I thought Peter was your reward for a job well done?"

"No, Petey's the ultimate prize." Wade said, then tried to duck away from a swat from his boyfriend who protested loudly.

"Hey! I'm not some prize to be won!"

We all share a chuckle before Peter decides there's no more time to dawdle. I give my son a quick good bye hug and then send them on their way.

"He learns like a dog." Tony states once the two young lovers where out of our home. "Refusing to make improvements without a reward."

"But at least he is making improvements." I defend, slipping an arm around my husbands waist. "He can just get a little to excited at times."

"Your telling me." Tony leans into the one handed embrace, resting his head against my shoulder. "I'm surprised he hasn't smothered Peter to death yet."

"Yes, but I think Peter likes the smothering."

"He does, doesn't he?" Tony's expression softens into one of humor and pride as he looks to where our son once stood. I can't help but kiss the top of my husbands head which causes his happy expression to scrunch momentarily. He turns to look up at me, giving me the opening I was hoping for as I lean down to steal his lips. He chuckles lightly into it as his arms raise to wrap around my neck. I use my arm around his waist to pull us flush together which causes him to purr happily.

The moment was interrupted however as my stomach growls obnoxiously loud, deciding that it was done waiting patently.

"Breakfast." We chime together.

* * *

This story was born from my craving to see my baby's just chilin and being all happy and in love. :3 That's really it, hope you enjoyed!

I don't own any character mentioned in this story.


End file.
